


Magic on Your Finger Tips / Tokiya is Secretly a Sweater Thief

by covacola



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ichinose Tokiya being Soft, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Inspired by the sweater in Syo's Sweet Kiss cover and Tokiya's Magic on Your Finger Tips shining live card, as well as the colorswaped nail polish on those cards. My first time writing this pair. Have soft boys thank u goodnight.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Magic on Your Finger Tips / Tokiya is Secretly a Sweater Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildinjaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildinjaelyn/gifts).



> Apologies in advance I don't proofread before posting so if there's anything wrong press F to pay respects I'll figure it out oof

They'd both kept things rather quiet. They didn't share rooms, (not that Natsuki and Otoya both kept hinting they'd be more than okay switching) nor did they show much PDA, (despite Ren and Cecil's constant urging) and discretion was a major pilar of their relationship (with much shushing of the other members courtesy of Masato). But tonight was relatively special. Syo hadn't really celebrated many short term milestones in relationships before, and Tokiya wasn't much for celebrating monthly either. But in truth, just by the circumstances, they admitted privately that a year was quite a bit longer than they'd expected all of this to last. 

Okay so  _ any _ time was longer than they'd expected. 

Tokiya had been rather cold in general during his time in Class 1-A, and, truthfully, his first encounter with Syo had given no indication as to what they're relationship would become. 

His self back then, barely repressing an eye roll during their first passive encounter, probably couldn't have fathomed things they had now. Things he treasured like the times they spent cooking together on off days they both had free evenings, Syo listing with rapt attention as he tried to get him into some new book series (Syo usually opting to listen in audiobook format while he worked out), or yoga or simple stretching in the mornings together. 

For Syo's part, he could appreciate Tokiya's talent of course, but had been thoroughly unimpressed by this closed off, brooding man who inexplicably had wanted to be an  _ idol,  _ but whatever. How could that self way back then have anticipated the simple companionship of morning runs together, stolen kisses in the chilly morning air when they stopped to take breaks, the genuineness when Tokiya helped him with his lines or discussed dietary changes, and a million other little random things that seemed to only mean so much to him before now? 

* * *

Tokiya would deny it to the grave, but Syo would  _ swear _ he was the one who started the rumor within STARISH that  _ he _ was the sweater stealer. It'd been a rather simple addition to his wardrobe, a knit white pullover. But it was warm and comfy and fit well, if a tad long-- as per the style this season, of course. So seeing Tokiya walk into the shoot wearing a suspiciously familiar sweater, he was instantly suspicious. He squinted, but Tokiya, well practiced at keeping up appearances, gave no sign he'd noticed. 

"Oi," Syo scolded during a break, pulling Tokiya over just a bit further away from everyone before lowering his voice. "Isn't that," he plucked a sleeve,  _ "mine?" _

"Hm?" Tokiya hummed, in sweet mock innocence, "I could have sworn I'd pulled it from  _ my _ closet this morning." 

Syo huffed, "I'd wondered where it'd gone off to." But he couldn't entirely force back a small smile. 

Tokiya's expression brightened in a rare beam. Syo felt his chest swell with affection. Then Tokiya got a special little smirk and Syo knew he was in to be teased. Tokiya glanced around, making sure no one-- people or cameras-- were watching, before swooping down and giving Syo a peck on the cheek. As Syo went rigid, practically glowing red, Tokiya replied, "I got the laundry this week so I get to choose which items stay in my room," he joked. 

Syo tried to get a grip, huffing again, "sweater thief." He tried to sound indignant, but if anything, he was resigned. 

Tokiya actually chuckled, brushing a hand over the back of Syo's shoulders as we moved to walk back, "it's not my fault you have impeccable taste." And as Syo watched him go, he couldn't help but appreciate how it fit just a bit tighter over his boyfriend. 

* * *

The nail polish had been Syo's idea. They were hanging out in his and Natsuki's room, finally taking him and Otoya's offer to exchange rooms for a night. They were probably starting scandalous rumors, but nothing entirely noteworthy was really happening. He was actually painting Ren's nails, a fitting and rather uniquely chosen shade of orange. It was actually a burnt orange with an almost metallic glint. 

It was only when Ren leaned his head back and playfully called, "Toki, you should let him do your nails to," that the two froze. Ren acted as if nothing had happened, but produced another couple of bottles, one a dusty pink, the other a lovely lilac. He caught Syo's eye "your usual black is cracking, and I thought purple would be a nice change of pace." Syo felt a flush creep up his neck. 

Syo was about to make some protest when Tokiya surprised him. "Hm, it's been a long time since I painted my nails. I think I could coordinate my outfits this week to match that shade of pink." 

Ren's smirk broadened. "And I'm sure ochibi-chan here can help with that, too." 

Ren's teasing aside, was Syo  _ really  _ expected to put up a fight against the light color on Tokiya's cheeks?

* * *

It was admittedly nice, holding hands like this. Even if it was in the dark, walking back from their meet up spot after Tokiya had finally been dropped off after his last appointment of the evening. It was late, Tokiya had been scheduled to practice rehearsing both lines and movements for some stage drama well into the later hours of the night until basically being kicked out of the studio. He might've been able to practice at Shining, but it'd test even Tokiya's resolve with the easy temptation to simply call a night earlier to spend more time with Syo. They'd made this agreement pretty early in their relationship. Professionalism first. That was one of the things they simply agreed upon, even before truly toying with the idea of going out. 

They walked in easy silence, arms swinging just a bit, pink and purple nail polish occasionally visible in the low light. It was the littlest things like this they appreciated most, the quieter side of enjoying each other's company. The easy, natural things. 

In the darkness, Syo tugged on a white knitted pullover sleeve, and Tokiya obliged him by leaning down to kiss him, not at all ruined by the awkwardness of their smiles. 


End file.
